Another chipped cup
by lisbeth snape
Summary: ¿Se puede amar sin recordar? ¿Y pegar un corazón roto? Tal vez... Sólo tal vez.
1. I

**_DISCLAIMER_: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia tienen un vínculo intelectual (aunque sí emocional) conmigo. Pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores (aquellos grandes olvidados), a sus recopiladores/versionadores (Hermanos Grimm/Perrault/Andersen varios) y, últimamente, a los creadores de "Once Upon a Time". No existe ánimo de lucro alguno al publicar esta historia. Sólo el deseo de compartir con los demás fans de la serie un pedacito de dolor y esperanza. L&S dixit.**

* * *

I

Levantarse... o no, ésa era la cuestión. Como fuera, la taza seguía allí, justo donde su choque contra la pared la había dejado hecha añicos. Nada había ocurrido desde ese momento, pero Bella ya sentía que el tiempo pesaba. ¿Es que nadie iba a venir a recoger la dichosa taza, ya no desportillada, sino enteramente destrozada? ¿Acaso las enfermeras no trabajaban en ese hospital? Se sentía muy incómoda. Después de la noche que había pasado, no entendía cómo todavía no había empezado a quedarse calva. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de respirar profundamente.

El médico —¿Dr. Whale, verdad?— la había estado examinando antes de la visita del hombre de la taza —no recordaba su nombre—, y le había dicho que sólo tendría que estar unas horas en observación. «_¿Horas?¡Pero si tengo la sensación de llevar días aquí!_». Las horas pasaban, sí, pero lentamente. Como decía, el tiempo pesaba.

Miró hacia la puerta, y acto seguido clavó sus ojos en la taza. Se mordió el labio y volvió a mirar la puerta. Quizás podría... Empezó a incorporarse despacio, sin retirar la mirada de los fragmentos de porcelana, y ya había sacado de debajo de las mantas uno de sus delicados piececitos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y dio paso a una enfermera corpulenta de pelo blanco y uniforme blanquísimo que tenía aspecto de generala del ejército. Nada más entrar, comentó con voz grave pero maternal, como de gallina clueca:

—Pasaba a ver qué tal seguías, cielo. ¡Oh, vaya! —la taza rota llamó por entero su atención—. No sabía que se te había roto algo. No te preocupes... Mandaré enseguida que lo recojan.

Y salió sin dejar que Bella replicase nada. Iban a tirarla... al fin, pero... esa taza... era importante para el hombre. ¿Debía dejar que se deshicieran de ella sin más? Bueno, él ni siquiera se había preocupado de recolectar los pedazos y llevárselos. ¡O podría haberla reconstruido ahí mismo! ¿No sabía hacer magia? ¿No hablaba de castillos y cuentos de hadas? Pues no le preocuparía mucho la taza desportillada si allí la había dejado. «_Pero yo sé que eso no es cierto... o no del todo, al menos. Cuando se fue, él parecía tan destrozado como la taza... ¿Valoraría en verdad recuperarla?_».

Un enfermero con escoba y recogedor, muy guapo y muy pelirrojo, entró en la habitación en ese momento, dedicándole a Bella una sonrisa.

—¿Es éste el lugar del desastre? —preguntó con humor, acercándose a la extensión de añicos blancos y azules, mirándolos con la lástima que da a algunos ver a un animal que se ha lastimado una pata. ¡Como si las tazas pudieran sufrir...!

—Sí, sí, es aquí, pero espera... Hmm... ¿Podría... podría pedirte un favor? —preguntó Bella, titubeante.

—Sí, claro. Dime.

—Verás, es que esa taza... es bastante... importante, y me gustaría conservar los pedazos. ¿Podrías guardarlos en algún sitio y dármelos cuando abandone el hospital?

—Conque importante, ¿eh? —preguntó con ironía el enfermero guapo, mirando a la chica con una ceja enarcada—. Está bien, princesa... Cuenta con que conservaré tu taza a buen recaudo hasta que dejes esta habitación.

Terminó de recoger los fragmentos de la taza, hizo una exagerada reverencia, y se los llevó en el recogedor, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a la chica mientras cerraba la puerta con su talón. La joven se quedó sola de nuevo y pudo volver a concentrarse en sus pensamientos, que flotaban a la deriva dentro de las paredes rocosas de su cabeza. Estaba aturdida, mareada... Con un profundo suspiró, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre las almohadas. Cerró los ojos muy despacio, tomando aire hasta hinchar su diafragma y soltándolo como quien paladea el humo de un cigarro escapándose por entre sus labios. ¿Qué había pasado en las últimas horas? ¿Quién era toda esa gente? ¿Y el hombre del bastón empeñado en llamarla por un nombre que no era el suyo? Se sentía desfallecer por el agotamiento. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, a pesar de no tener ya herida alguna. Anhelaba el sueño, pero ¿quién podría dormir en su situación? La cabeza le iba a estallar. Los recuerdos de toda la noche se chocaban tormentosamente contra su cráneo con saña, provocándole una horrible jaqueca. Apretó los párpados, mordiéndose el labio de abajo con fuerza. ¿Por qué no podía desmayarse? Lo deseaba tanto...

El sonido de la puerta la sacó de la tempestad de su mente abotagada, haciéndola dudar por un momento de si se habría dormido finalmente.

—¡Hola, Bella!

Era Mary Margaret, la mujer que se había hecho_ responsable_ de ella cuando empezó todo. Intentaba parecer alegre y despreocupada, pero lo estaba _demasiado_ como para resultar creíble.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Un... un poco confundida —admitió Bella con tono huraño, tentada de preguntar por qué les había dado a todos por llamarla así.

—Bueno, supongo que es normal después de... —había empezado a responder con fingida jovialidad, pero se interrumpió de golpe antes de mencionar "la línea del olvido".

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la habitación. Mary Margaret cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, echando un vistazo general a su alrededor.

—¿Voy a poder salir pronto de aquí? —se lanzó a preguntar Bella, en vista de que su interlocutora parecía haberse olvidado de que ella seguía en el cuarto.

—Pues acabo de encontrarme con el Dr. Whale —contestó Mary Margaret volviendo a centrar su atención en la joven de la cama, repentinamente seria, con los ojos muy abiertos y señalando con una mano la puerta a su espalda—, y me ha dicho que iba a firmar tu parte de alta. En cuanto lo traiga, nos iremos a casa.

Bella la miró con el ceño fruncido y expresión suspicaz.

—Espera... ¿_nos_ iremos... a _casa_?

Tal vez estuviera confundida, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que Mary Margaret y ella no era compañeras de piso. Ella vivía sola al lado de la biblioteca del pueblo, que era donde trabajaba.

—Claro. Te vienes a casa con nosotros —la encubierta princesa la miró como si hubiera preguntado una obviedad.

Bella sintió que una llama de indignación prendía su pecho. ¿Y eso cuándo se había decidido? ¿Alguien se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle a ella qué quería hacer? ¡Tal vez hubiera sufrido una experiencia traumática... o no, ya no sabía que pensar con ese maldito dolor de cabeza... pero si de algo estaba segura era de su suficiente capacidad para tomar decisiones por sí misma! ¿Y qué era lo que pasaba siempre? ¡Que todo el mundo se empeñaba en dirigir su vida! ¡Pero era ella quien mandaba, ella era la dueña de su vida! ¡ELLA!

—No pretendo ofenderte... Mary Margaret, ¿no?, pero... preferiría irme a la mía.

—¡Ah!, bueno... —Blancanieves parecía descolocada, pero se recuperó rápidamente—. Claro, si eso es lo que quieres... Me refería a que Ruby nos estará esperando en mi casa. Apuesto a que tiene muchas ganas de verte.

Ruby... ¿y quién diantres era Ruby? ¿Otra persona a la que conocía y repentinamente había olvidado? ¿Otra como Mary Margaret, como el Dr. Whale o como el hombre del bastón? Empezaba a pensar que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para tomarle el pelo y hacerla pasar por loca. Y eso la ponía de mucho peor humor.

El Dr. Whale entró en ese instante en la habitación, refrenando con su venida el enfado en ciernes de Bella. Al menos, traía con él una buena noticia: por fin iba a poder librarse de ese apestosamente aséptico olor que ya se le había pegado a la piel como la roña gracias a ese aséptico camisón que llevaba puesto, a esa aséptica cama sobre la que permanecía sentada y a esa aséptica habitación que la mantenía presa. No podía más... Necesitaba salir... ¡volar libre!

—Hola a las dos —saludó con la cabeza inclinada y sonrisilla de suficiencia el médico. Llevaba unos papeles en la mano—. Bueno, Bella... —su atención se centró exclusivamente en la joven hospitalizada—. He estado revisando las pruebas que te hemos hecho y no he visto nada que deba preocuparnos, así que aquí traigo tu parte de alta. Podrás... —intercambió una mirada cómplice con la señora Charming— irte en cuanto te vistas. Estoy seguro de que Mary Margaret te ayudará en lo que necesites, y si hubiera algún problema...

—Sí, lo entiendo, doctor —lo cortó con una sonrisa forzada—. Estaré bien.

Odiaba que la tratasen como a una inválida. Su indignación aumentó cuando Whale le entregó los papeles de su ingreso y alta a la chica que permanecía de pie, y estuvo a punto de extender el brazo para pedir que se los diera en ese instante, pero se contuvo. Tampoco quería ser desagradable... por el momento. Cuando el médico salió de la habitación, Blancanieves se giró hacia ella con una nueva sonrisa.

—Bueno, voy a salir para que puedas vestirte —con cuidado, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, dejó los papeles sobre una mesa pequeña que había al lado del armario—. Te espero fuera —comentó antes de desaparecer, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Bella volvió a quedarse sola una vez más, pero ahora sí se puso en pie de un salto. La idea de marcharse por fin mejoraba un tanto su humor. Ciertamente, agradecía el gesto que acababa de tener Mary Margaret. ¿Tal ira se habría reflejado en sus ojos que había intimidado a la joven, o simplemente se había tratado de una casualidad? En cualquier caso, se lo agradecía de veras.

Tomó sus ropas del armario donde estaban y se vistió presurosa. No quería pasar allí ni un minuto más de lo necesario. Fue al baño un momento a preocuparse por su pelo, y algo la detuvo frente al espejo. No era muy grande, y tampoco estaba muy limpio, pero había algo en su reflejo que la inquietaba. Se miró a los ojos durante unos instantes eternos, para salir segundos después como alma que lleva el diablo.

Al abrir la puerta, observó que Mary Margaret estaba esperándola apoyada en la pared de enfrente. Cuando la vio, su expresión se tornó jovial de nuevo —a Bella no se le escapaba que el ceño fruncido que tenía antes de verla no era precisamente de relajación.

—¿Ya estás lista? ¿Nos vamos?

Bella asintió sin decir palabra, y ambas se encaminaron hacia la salida. Era agradable... el olor a libertad. Lo era, mucho, muy agradable, pero... Seguía sintiendo un cosquilleo molesto en la nuca. ¿Por qué no había podido reconocerse en el reflejo que le había devuelto el espejo del baño unos minutos antes? ¿Acaso ella no era ella? Pero si ella era... era...

—¡Eh, princesa! —ya se veían las puertas de salida a la calle, pero la llamada detuvo a las dos compañeras.

El guapo enfermero pelirrojo del cepillo y el recogedor se acercó corriendo a donde estaban, llevando en la mano una bolsa de plástico transparente y tintineante.

—Te olvidas esto —le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, levantando la bolsa hasta ponerla a la altura de sus ojos—, y después del cuidado que he puesto en guardarlos para ti, no creo que sea un gesto muy gentil por tu parte dejarlos aquí.

Bella no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa, y alargó el brazo para coger la bolsa, pero el chico la apartó antes de que la rozase siquiera.

—Ha-ha-ha —canturreó, dejando ver un poco más sus dientes blancos—, antes necesito algo.

—¿Gracias? —respondió Bella con una ceja enarcada, todavía sonriendo.

Mary Margaret, mientras, observaba la escena con expresión sorprendida. El enfermero rió entre dientes.

—Me refería a un nombre, princesa.

La joven se lo pensó un momento, pero acabó por contestar:

—Bella... me llamo Bella.

«_Al menos, por ahora_», reflexionó, suspirando interiormente, intrigada por el gran interés que parecía haber despertando en un chico tan guapo.

—Nunca vi nombre tan acorde con la realidad. Para ti, pues, bella princesa —dijo, galante, ofreciéndole la bolsa con una nueva reverencia.

Ella la tomó con delicadeza.

—Gracias por el favor, hmm...

—Boots... John Boots, siempre a tu servicio —contestó con complacencia, inclinándose de nuevo—. Si necesitas a alguien que te salve de cualquier peligro, que te ayude en las más terribles dificultades... silba, y apareceré —terminó con tono teatrero, obviamente divertido por la situación.

Bella no pudo evitar reírse. ¿De verdad había gente tan extravagante por el mundo? Le dio las gracias de nuevo por los restos del cadáver de porcelana y se despidió de él, volviéndose a Mary Margaret, que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, parpadeando a gran velocidad, y con gesto de no haber procesado todavía lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Bella, sorprendida ella misma por su repentino buen humor.

—Sí, sí, claro, pero... ¿qué es lo que acaba de pasar aquí? —preguntó Blancanieves con incredulidad, dejando escapar una risa ahogada—. ¿Y qué es eso? —hizo un elocuente gesto con la cabeza, señalando la bolsa.

—Es... algo importante —respondió Bella, variando el rumbo de lo que iba a decir antes de que saliera por sus labios y tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

Mary Margaret se encogió de hombros y no insistió más, para su gran alivio. Echaron a andar de nuevo y, esta vez sí, atravesaron el umbral que daba paso a la calle.

* * *

La puerta del apartamento se abrió, y Ruby, que había empezado a morderse las uñas por la impaciencia, se puso en pie de un salto. Bella la vio mirarla con los ojos tremendamente abiertos, a la par que tremendamente felices. Apenas pudo reaccionar cuando la chica corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza. No le importó demasiado, sin embargo. Había algo de cálida familiaridad en aquellos brazos, aunque nunca habría dicho que conocía a quien la apretujaba con tanto énfasis.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó al liberarla, dejando sus manos apoyadas cariñosamente sobre sus brazos.

—Algo confundida —respondió ella, imitando la respuesta que le había dado a Mary Margaret horas antes, sin saber qué otra cosa decir, realmente.

La chica llamada Ruby frunció ligeramente los labios, durante un momento, de un modo casi imperceptible, y miró a Mary Margaret, que permanecía detrás de ellas, con un rayo de tristeza repicando los pigmentos más oscuros de sus intensos iris verdes.

—Bueno, ya verás como todo vuelve a la normalidad en cuanto pase un poco de tiempo. No te preocupes.

Ahí estaba otra vez la misma cantinela... ¿Qué normalidad? Ella estaba perfectamente normal. Tal vez no recordara su nombre... ni a ninguno de ellos, pero... eso había de deberse al shock sufrido esa misma noche. ¿Qué otra explicación podía existir?

—Sí...

Viendo que se iba a producir otro silencio como el de la habitación del hospital, Mary Margaret decidió intervenir, tratando a la vez de traer al ambiente tintes de cotidianidad:

—¿Sabes qué, Ruby? Aquí, la señorita —mientras decía esto, conducía a Bella hacia uno de los sillones, sujetándola por los hombros— ha ligado en el hospital.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Caperucita muy sorprendida, mirando a una y a otra.

—Tal cual te lo cuento —concluyó la princesa con tono chistoso.

Bella enrojeció antes de poder decir nada.

—¿Y quién es el galán?

—Se llama John Boots —contestó la hija de Maurice con poca voz, bajando la mirada.

—¿¡Boots!?

Miró a Mary Margaret con gesto escandalizado, y la señora Charming le devolvió una mirada de lo más elocuente.

—Sí, él... Pero no hemos ligado —objetó, mirando a Mary Margaret con reproche—. Solamente le agradecía un favor que me había hecho.

—Os acabáis de conocer... ¿y ya tienes favores que agradecerle? —repuso Ruby con picardía, soltando una carcajada.

Las mejillas de Bella rozaron lo escarlata.

—Ruby, no seas mala —se metió Mary Margaret, tratando de aliviar el apuro de Bella a la vez que contenía su propia risa.

—¿Mala? ¡Pero si ella misma lo ha dicho!

Era muy curioso... A pesar del embarazo que sentía por la situación —¿desde cuándo se consideraba _ligar_ tener un trato cordial con alguien del sexo opuesto?—, no podía negar que era agradable estar con las dos mujeres de su edad en una situación de tal despreocupación. Levantó la cabeza, conteniendo la amplia sonrisa que aporreaba las puertas de sus labios. Ya no le dolía la cabeza. Abandonar el hospital había resultado un remedio milagroso.

—Así que Boots... Ten cuidado con ése, amiga mía. A los... hombres como él les gustan todas.

—No le hagas caso, Bella. Ruby tiene algo personal con él desde siempre —dijo Mary Margaret, tratando de consolar a la joven.

—"Diferencias esenciales", me gusta llamarlo —especificó la aludida con gesto digno, cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo que viene a significar que nunca le ha hecho la más mínima gracia —terminó aclarando la princesa.

—Ninguna. ¿Y sabéis a quién tampoco va a hacerle ninguna gracia cuando se entere? Pues a... —un gesto de Mary Margaret hizo que Ruby se interrumpiera bruscamente, dándose cuenta de que se había despreocupado tanto de lo que decía, que había estado a punto de hablar de más.

Bella miró a la nieta de la Abuelita con los ojos entrecerrados, y enseguida hizo lo mismo con Blancanieves.

—¿A quién más no le va a hacer gracia esto? —preguntó, pasando sus ojos entrecerrados de la una a la otra.

Ruby se mordió el labio mientras Mary Margaret desviaba la mirada en diagonal hacia el suelo. El ambiente relajado que habían conseguido a base de bromas se había tensado de nuevo. Bella retorció el borde de la bolsa de plástico que todavía sostenía entre sus dedos, aquella que albergaba los restos de la malograda taza desportillada, decidida a no darse por vencida hasta averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando. Alguien la había tomado por tonta en esa historia y no estaba dispuesta a que así fuera.

—¿Ruby? ¿Mary Margaret?

Como ninguna de las dos se daba por aludida, volvió a preguntar:

—¿A quién os referís? ¿Por qué no queréis decírmelo?

—No es eso, Bella —Ruby parecía sentirse realmente culpable por su metedura de pata.

Miró a Mary Margaret, buscando su ayuda.

—Es algo complicado, Bella —se metió la princesa.

—Claro... Se trata de algo tan complicado que sería imposible que alguien como yo lo entendiera, ¿es eso?

—No, no se trata de eso, de verdad, Bella —la chica-lobo deseaba fervientemente contar lo que ocurría, pero por algún extraño motivo se contenía con todas sus fuerzas.

—Pues, entonces, decídmelo —concluyó con sencillez la joven, su rostro ciertamente ensombrecido por la sospecha.

—Si he dicho eso, ha sido por...

—Lo que Ruby quiere decir es que... —Mary Margaret cogió aire antes de continuar— había, o hay, una persona para la que eres muy importante —siguió diciendo con una seriedad que imponía, cruzada de brazos, adulta como una verdadera reina—, pero a la que no recuerdas.

Bella se quedó paralizada. ¿Alguien... para quien era... importante? Pero, ¿de qué hablaban esas dos? ¿Iba a tener ella a alguien así y no lo iba a recordar? Y eso, ¿a qué iba a deberse?

—No entiendo...

—Ya te hemos dicho que es complicado, pero no te preocupes... Conseguiremos que...

—¿Está aquí? —preguntó, interrumpiendo el discurso en ciernes de la princesa, ignorando que su repentina intervención pudiera resulta descortés—. Esa persona... ¿está en Storybrooke?

Mary Margaret y Ruby intercambiaron una nueva mirada.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque, quizás, si la viera... tal vez podría decir si...

—No, eso no va a funcionar —contestó Mary Margaret con tono de triste derrota.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Porque ya os habéis encontrado.

Bella notó que la boca se le secaba, que la lengua se le convertía en un trapo sudoroso y le impedía hablar. Ya se habían encontrado... ¿Cómo era eso posible? Si las chicas no mentían, y por su gesto serio bien parecía que así era, ¿por qué no recordaba a nadie de todos a los que había visto con especial interés? Bueno, aunque quizás eso no fuera del todo cierto...

—De todas formas, él no está en el pueblo. Se fue hace como dos horas.

—¿Finalmente se ha ido? —preguntó Ruby.

—Sí... Emma se fue con él.

—¿Y Henry?

—También.

—Un momento, un momento, ¿quiénes son Emma y Henry? —inquirió Bella, notando que tantos nombres de golpe la mareaban, todavía sin haber procesado del todo que había visto a alguien para quien supuestamente era importante, y no lo había reconocido.

—Emma es mi hija y Henry, mi nieto.

«_¿¡Qué!?_», notó Bella que gritaba su entendimiento, incapaz de digerir lo que la joven —¡jovencísima!— mujer acababa de decir. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos, olvidada de que había gente a su alrededor.

—Estás agotada —oyó que decía Mary Margaret, sacándola de su ensimismamiento—. Lo mejor será que vayas a casa, te des una buena ducha y te metas en la cama. Te sentará estupendamente, ya lo verás.

—Yo te acompaño —se ofreció Ruby, contenta de poder abandonar el clima de malestar que se había instalado en el apartamento.

—Gracias —fue lo único que Bella acertó a decir.

* * *

Dejó las llaves en el mueblecito de la entrada nada más abrir la puerta, oyendo que Ruby entraba y cerraba a su espalda. No había dicho nada en todo el camino, ni ella tampoco. Tenía demasiado en lo que pensar, demasiadas preguntas... pero éstas no seguían ningún concierto, así que no sabía ni cómo empezar a formularlas.

Dejó el abrigo en el perchero e invitó a Ruby a que hiciera lo mismo, pero la joven negó con la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa melancólica.

—Sólo he venido a acompañarte y a asegurarme de que no necesitaras nada. Tengo que volver a Granny's para ayudar a la Abuelita.

Bella asintió, tratando de esbozar una leve sonrisa.

—Siento lo de antes, Bella —se disculpó de improviso—. No pretendía confundirte más. Sólo es que... esto también es extraño para mí.

—No te preocupes. Dentro de esta situación que no entiendo... entiendo que para vosotros también pueda ser complicado.

Ruby sonrió, el peso de la culpa aligerado por la comprensiva respuesta de su amiga.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿No necesitas nada?

—Como ha dicho Mary Margaret, sólo necesito descansar. Me daré una ducha, tal vez comeré algo y me meteré en la cama.

—¿Tienes comida que pueda prepararse rápido? ¿Te mando algo de Granny's?

—Pues voy a echar un vistazo a la nevera, y te digo...

Con una sonrisa, entró en el pequeño salón con paso decidido. Ruby prefirió esperarla en la entrada, y le sorprendió que las pisadas de Bella se detuvieran mucho antes de llegar a la cocina. El silencio de la casa la inquietó, así que entró también en el salón tras las huellas de su amiga. La vio parada frente a una de las estanterías. Había dejado la bolsa con los fragmentos de porcelana que no había soltado ni por un instante en casa de los Charming encima de la mesa, y sostenía en sus manos un marco. Lo miraba de una manera extraña.

—Bella, ¿qué ocurre?

La joven tardó en reaccionar, pero por fin miró a Ruby, con un gesto de extrañeza cubriendo sus facciones.

—Iba a la cocina a comprobar lo que te había dicho cuando he visto... esto —respondió, mostrándoselo.

Era una fotografía de ella y el señor Gold... Rumpelstiltskin. Él miraba a la cámara con la sonrisa más sincera que Ruby hubiera visto nunca, mientras Bella lo miraba a él con una expresión de absoluta adoración. Estaban prácticamente abrazados, pero ligeramente girados hacia quien les tirase la foto. El hombre sujetaba su cintura con un brazo —el otro permanecía apoyado en su bastón, fiel compañero. Bella, por su parte, apoyaba una de las manos en el brazo de Rumpelstiltskin y la otra en su pecho, regalándole tenues caricias imperceptibles por encima de la tela de su chaqueta, como así demostraba que sus dedos se viesen borrosos. La sonrisa de ambos parecía una sola, tal era la manera en que se prolongaba a través de sus cuerpos. Ruby estaba acostumbrada a los cuentos de hadas, a ver el amor y vivirlo en primera persona, pero no pudo evitar que aquello la sobrecogiera. Nadie podría negar, viendo esa foto, que lo que su amiga y el Señor Oscuro tenían era amor verdadero. Pocas veces había visto una mirada tan claramente enamorada como la de Bella. Ella lo amaba... y él la amaba a ella. Y ahora todo se había desvanecido.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Bella, más confusa de lo que había estado en todo el día.

Ruby tardó en contestar, debatiéndose entre si debía decírselo finalmente o no. Con un suspiró, y mirando a su amiga a los ojos, dijo:

—Él es a quien Mary Margaret y yo nos referíamos... Aquél para quien tú eres tan importante.

—Pero... —Bella no podía entenderlo—. Pero si éste es el hombre del bastón... El que me curó con magia en la carretera. El que vino a verme con una taza desportillada en las manos y cien mil historias increíbles... No le conozco de nada —empezaba a exaltarse.

—Pues la foto no miente —repuso Ruby—, tú misma la estás viendo. Eso que no recuerdas era real, Bella... Para él es real todavía. Por eso se ha marchado.

Bella notó que se le encogía el corazón al escuchar a su amiga. ¿No le estaba mintiendo? No... ¿por qué iba a hacer eso? Pero entonces, ¿por qué no lo recordaba? ¿Por qué podía mirar esa foto como si se tratase de otra persona? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—No puede ser... No entiendo qué clase de broma es ésta, pero no me hace ninguna gracia —su tono se había elevado, y respiraba con agitación—. Yo no conozco a este hombre, no lo he visto en mi vida. ¡A ninguno de vosotros! Y todos me tratáis como si fuerais parte de mi mundo, como si la culpa de no recordaros la tuviera yo... Si estáis intentando volverme loca, vais por muy buen camino.

—No es ninguna broma, Bella —respondió Ruby, que parecía confundida—, y no estamos intentando volverte loca, pero todo ha pasado tan deprisa...

—¿Qué "todo"? ¿A qué te refieres? No ha pasado nada. Hubo un accidente, y yo estaba en el sitio equivocado en el momento equivocado...

—¿Que no ha pasado nada? ¿Acaso te parece normal no recordar a nadie del pueblo donde vives? ¿Es ésa tu normalidad, Bella? —Ruby había alzado el tono sin darse cuenta, y hablaba con dureza.

—Eso... eso... —se sentía perdida. Ruby tenía razón.

Al ver titubear a Bella, la nieta de la Abuelita cogió aire, tratando de serenarse. Tampoco iba a ayudar demasiado que se pusiese a darle voces.

—Mira, Bella... Todo esto ha ocurrido en menos de veinticuatro horas. Te prometo que vamos a responder a todas las preguntas que nos hagas, vamos a ayudarte a recordar o, por lo menos, a entender lo que ha pasado... —hizo una pausa—. Pero ahora estás agotada, y lo que menos necesitas es que te bombardeemos con información que te va a costar un gran esfuerzo procesar. Haz lo que hemos dicho: cena algo, dúchate y vete a dormir. Por la mañana verás las cosas de otra forma, y entonces estarás lista para que podamos hablar.

Se calló, esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte de su amiga. Ella misma estaba sorprendida de sus palabras. Vivir con la Abuelita daba sus frutos, sin duda.

—¿Vale? —insistió, empezando a sonreír y zarandeando suavemente a Bella del brazo.

—Sí, tienes razón. Perdona la escena, Ruby. Estoy nerviosa y agotada. No suelo comportarme así.

—Lo sé —asintió la joven, ampliando su sonrisa.

Se acercó para darle un abrazo de despedida, que Bella correspondió, todavía con la foto en la mano.

—Gracias por todo.

—No tienes por qué dármelas. Mañana pasaré a ver cómo estás, ¿de acuerdo?

La hija de Maurice asintió con la cabeza, y Ruby volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la entrada. Antes de que llegara a la puerta, Bella había aparecido por detrás.

—Oye, Ruby...

La aludida se dio la vuelta con gesto sorprendido. Bella levantó el marco, que continuaba en su mano, para dejar claro a qué se refería antes de hacer la pregunta.

—¿Cómo se llama? El hombre de la foto, el del bastón...

Ruby suspiró con tristeza, pero intentó sonreír.

—Es el señor Gold.

—¿Señor Gold? —repuso con extrañeza—. ¿Así es como yo lo llamaba, "señor Gold"? —volvió a repetir.

—No, tú... —Ruby se mordió el labio—. Tú lo... —suspiró de nuevo, desviando la mirada hacia un lado. No tardó en devolverla a Bella—. _Rumpelstiltskin_ —dijo como si estuviese soltando un peso enorme—. _Rumpelstiltskin_, así es como tú lo llamabas.

«_¿Rumpelqué?_», se preguntó la joven con voz de conciencia chillona, pensando que prefería por infinita mayoría la denominación de "señor Gold". ¿Ese nombre de verdad existía? Iba a pedirle a Ruby que se lo repitiera, pero le dio vergüenza hacerlo al ver que su amiga abría la puerta sin añadir nada más. Bella tampoco dijo nada y la joven del abrigo rojo se marchó. La hija de Maurice se quedó sola por última vez ese día.

* * *

**Y aquí estoy de nuevo. Antes de nada, dejad que lo celebre con vosotros también... ¡Libre, soy libre! *aquí debería ir un "¡Mecachis!", lo sé* Por fin he terminado los exámenes de este cuatrimestre. Por fin puedo dedicar tiempo a OUAT. ¡Soy feliz!**

**A diferencia del anterior fic, éste -que también iba a ser un one-shot- va a tener dos (como máximo, tres) capítulos. Espero que os haya gustado el primero, y que os haya dejado con ganas de más. Sé que Bella ha estado al borde de un ataque de nervios durante todo el capítulo, pero entendedla... Y la foto con Rumpels ya ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso. Me alegro de que haya sido Ruby quien la haya acompañado hasta casa, y quien le haya dicho que se trataba de su amor verdadero.**  
**A los que me habéis dejado un comentario en "El mago", muchas gracias. Intentaré iros contestando a todos ahora que -¡Síiiiiii!- soy libre, como decía. Y agradeceré también todas vuestras opiniones en éste (opiniones/sugerencias/ruegos/preguntas/amenazas de muerte/zapatillas de cuadros y suelas de goma a la cabeza... Ya me entendéis).**

**Trataré de actualizar en brevis, pero no prometo nada, que luego me pillo los dedos.**

**L&S**


	2. II

II

Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con gesto concentrado, admirando su obra. La taza desportillada se alzaba sobre la mesa ya reconocible, casi terminada, pero no completa. «_Aunque nunca estará completa del todo_», pensó para sí con una sonrisa cálida. Había supuesto un gran esfuerzo, varios días de concentración y mucha paciencia, pero al fin podía decir que había dado con la clave para reconstruirla. Para ella, había pasado de ser un rompecabezas con cierto interés a una necesidad vital. Debía terminarla.

Hacía una semana que había abandonado el hospital. «_Una semana ya..._». Fiel a su promesa, Ruby había ido a verla al día siguiente de acompañarla a casa. Bella había podido decir que dormir hasta bien entrado el día había resultado mano de santo, y su humor había bailoteado esplendoroso al levantarse. Su disposición se mostraba, ahora sí, dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que Ruby y Mary Margaret pretendieran contarle, y esa misma tarde se vio puesta a prueba: quedaron a tomar un café en Granny's para después ir a dar un largo paseo por el pueblo. Bella escuchó todo lo que las mujeres le contaron, a cada nueva anécdota más sorprendida y maravillada. ¿Cómo podían ser reales todas esas historias de princesas, bestias y castillos? ¿No era el amor verdadero simplemente el material del que estaban hechos los cuentos? Sin embargo, pese a su reticencia inicial a creerlo, algo dentro de ella había empezado a ablandarse después de oír la historia completa. Cada vez encontraba menos disparatadas las narraciones de sus amigas, e incluso había llegado a descubrirse fantaseando con algunos de los que deberían ser sus recuerdos a lo largo de esa semana, especialmente con aquellos que tenían tintes novelescos y de aventuras.

Con la mirada fija en la taza, apoyó los dos brazos sobre la mesa, uno encima del otro, y la barbilla encima de ambos. A continuación, miró lo que había detrás. La foto. Se había pasado varios de los primeros días observando la imagen de ella y el hombre del bastón durante horas, pensando e imaginando a partes iguales, siempre con el mismo procedimiento: la cogía, se sentaba en el sofá con las piernas encogidas y la dejaba sobre su regazo, de manera que pudiera verla bien.

Cuando empezó a reconstruir la taza, colocó la foto encima de la mesa, como una fiel escudera, y ahí la ponía siempre que se sentaba a trabajar. No podía entenderlo, pero esa foto la hacía sentirse acompañada.

Por otro lado, estaban sus pensamientos hacia _él_. No se explicaba cómo, pero en sólo una semana había pasado de pensar en él como _el hombre del bastón_ a hacerlo como _Rumpel_. A pesar de todas las veces que se lo habían repetido, recordar _Rumpelstiltskin_ era demasiado para ella. Además, _Rumpel_ sonaba más... familiar. De hecho, había empezado a sonar tan dulce a los labios de su imaginación, que estaba preocupada. Bien sabía ella que el roce hace el cariño, pero esa situación era extraña. Ella no había tenido ningún _roce_ que justificara ciertas sensaciones que empezaba a experimentar. Era todo... demasiado raro. Las historias de Mary Margaret y Ruby, aunque increíbles, la habían llevado a cambiar la visión de su supuesto amor verdadero. Consideraba que una parte de lo que sentía en esos momentos podría catalogarse como _añoranza_, la cual se había ido abriendo paso en su pecho desde comienzos de semana y cada vez pesaba más. ¡No tenía ningún sentido! ¿Añoranza, ella, y por un hombre que no conocía? Pero el hecho de empezar a reconstruir la taza y, sobre todo, haber hallado esa foto, habían detonado _cosas_ inexplicables en su interior. Podía estar de acuerdo con esa afirmación que dice que las personas se enamoran del recuerdo del otro, ¡pero es que ella no tenía ningún recuerdo del que enamorarse! Lo que le estaba ocurriendo con ese hombre, con _Rumpel_, era fruto de una imaginación, de una idea que se repetía de manera obsesiva en su mente: «_Él es tu amor verdadero_».

No había comentado con Ruby lo que le estaba pasando. Le hacía sentirse tonta. ¿Con qué cara iba a decirle que empezaba a sentir _algo_ por un hombre al que no conocía? «_Por Rumpel..._», suspiró. Otro problema en ciernes, era, además, el momento de su encuentro. Pronto, la taza estaría terminada, y entonces, ¿qué hacer? ¿Se atrevería, llegado el momento, a buscarlo para devolvérsela? Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró sólo de pensar en ello. «_Eres tonta, Bella_», pensó, fijando sus ojos en la foto. «_¿Cuál es tu problema? Hiciste algo mal, has intentado repararlo y vas a disculparte. ¿Qué más da que sea él, que sea cualquier otro?_». Pero, al parecer, no daba lo mismo, y ella lo sabía. Estiró el brazo para coger el marco sin levantar la barbilla de la mesa y se lo puso delante, a apenas unos centímetros de la nariz. Acercó la yema de los dedos al rostro de papel del hombre sonriente y lo acarició delicadamente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo? —le preguntó a la imagen, deseosa de que ésta le respondiera—. ¿Eres de verdad mi amor verdadero?

Cada vez sabía más y entendía menos, y se sentía perdida. Y tampoco podía compartirlo con nadie, porque... ¿habría alguien que pudiera entenderla?

El teléfono sonó en ese momento, y Bella se incorporó de golpe, como si alguien la hubiera descubierto haciendo algo que no debía. Se levantó a cogerlo.

—¿Dígame?

—¡Bella! —se oyó la voz de Ruby al otro lado.

—Hola, Ruby.

—Por favor, dime que no tienes ningún plan para esta noche.

Bella se lo pensó un momento.

—No... La verdad es que no. De hecho, pensaba acostarme no muy tarde para levantarme temprano mañana y organizar unos apartados de la biblioteca...

—¡Olvídate de la biblioteca! —exclamó la nieta de la Abuelita con vehemencia—. Todavía estás convaleciente. Los médicos recomiendan, en estos casos, salir y tomar el aire, y hacer algo que distraiga la mente —Bella se imaginó que Ruby habría guiñado un ojo y estaría sonriendo con un brillo pícaro en la mirada—. Hay una fiesta de disfraces en El Caldero Negro. No puedes no apuntarte.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Bella entre risas.

—El Caldero Negro... Es uno de los mejores pubs de Storybrooke. En serio, Bella... No me digas que no.

La chica se mordió el labio.

—Pero, Ruby... No tengo nada que ponerme, y no sé si...

—Eso no es problema —la interrumpió la otra con tono excitado—. En un rato paso a dejarte algo que te sentará estupendamente. Un beso —y sin esperar respuesta, colgó.

Bella se quedó quieta con el auricular en la mano, mirando al vacío. ¿Una fiesta? Bueno, tal vez fuera una buena idea salir y distraerse. Últimamente, sólo se había dedicado a darle vueltas a la cabeza y eso ya empezaba a convertirse en una costumbre insana. Quizá si iba, vería el asunto de _Rumpel_ desde otra perspectiva.

* * *

—Siento haber tardado tanto, Bella —se disculpó Ruby mientras entraba en la casa de su amiga cargando con dos perchas de las que colgaban sendos vestidos—, pero la Abuelita no me ha dejado salir de la cafetería hasta que no he cumplido con mi horario completo. Luego he ido a buscar el vestido con el que vas a dejarlos a todos boquiabiertos y, claro... —miró a la aludida con una sonrisa lobuna.

—No te preocupes. Aún tenemos tiempo, ¿no? ¿A qué hora empezaba la fiesta?

La sonrisa de Ruby se acentuó.

—¡Ésa es la actitud! Y sí, no vamos mal todavía... Pero como tampoco quería tener que andar con prisas, he traído también mi propio vestido y algo de maquillaje, para hacerlo todo aquí. Así tenemos a quién recurrir en caso de necesitar ayuda.

—Has sido muy sensata —rió Bella, sintiendo mucha curiosidad por el vestido que todavía sujetaba su amiga, y que no podía ver debido a la bolsa que lo cubría.

—Pues vamos a ello. Aquí tienes —dijo, entregándoselo por fin—. ¿Te importaría que me diera una ducha rápida mientras te lo pones?

—Sin problemas. Yo me he duchado hace un rato. ¡Ah!, tienes toallas limpias en el armario del lavabo.

Tras darle las gracias, Ruby se dirigió al baño y Bella pudo, al fin, descubrir el misterio. Una exclamación de asombro se escapó de sus labios cuando sus ojos contemplaron el vestido.

* * *

—He visto que llevas muy avanzado el asunto de la taza —comentó Ruby en un momento determinado, mientras se alisaba un mechón particularmente rebelde.

—Sí... Le he dedicado bastantes horas desde que salí del hospital —contestó Bella, terminando de pintarse los labios—. Me ha costado, pero estoy satisfecha con cómo está quedando.

—El señor Gold también lo estará —apuntó su amiga, más concentrada en su pelo que en la conversación—. Porque es para él, ¿no?

A Bella le dio un vuelco el estómago. ¡Y eso que Ruby sólo lo había mencionado!

—Oye, Ruby... —empezó a decir, titubeante, cerrando el carmín y dejándolo encima de la mesa.

Al ver que no continuaba, la nieta de la Abuelita dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Es que... —se puso en pie y empezó a pasearse, lo que hizo que la otra la mirase con el entrecejo fruncido—. No sé qué me pasa últimamente.

—¿Qué te pasa... con qué?

—Qué me pasa con _él_ —aclaró, ruborizándose—, a eso me refiero. Pienso en él durante buena parte del día, en lo que me contasteis... He empezado a... sentir... —era incapaz de hilar su propio discurso.

La chica de las mechas rojas la miraba con sorpresa.

—¿Sentir? ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que... Cuando pienso en él, tengo… sensaciones extrañas.

—¿Has recordado algo?

—No —parecía contrariada—, no tiene nada que ver con eso. Y ésa es precisamente la razón por la que me preocupa.

—Quizá no deberíamos habértelo contado todo tan deprisa. Tal vez, si hubiéramos esperado...

—Tampoco creo que se deba a eso. Bueno, no lo sé... Es todo muy raro. No puedo parar de mirar esa foto —señaló con la cabeza el marco de encima de la mesa—, y cuando lo hago, yo...

—Cada vez veo más claro que necesitas salir a despejarte —repuso su amiga, mirándola con ternura—. Has estado aquí encerrada toda la semana, dándole vueltas a cosas que serían increíbles para cualquier persona, y centrada en una tarea como es la reconstrucción de la taza, que te hacía pensar en él minuto sí, minuto también. Eso confundiría a cualquiera.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada. Tonta de remate, eso es lo que era, y estaba claro que Ruby también lo pensaba. No sabía por qué había dicho nada.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón —dijo con la mirada gacha, guardando todos los útiles de maquillaje.

La nieta de la Abuelita la observó con los ojos entrecerrados y estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero acabó mordiéndose la lengua mientras la veía dirigirse al cuarto de baño a dejar el neceser. ¿Podría ser...? Pero mejor no decir nada por el momento. Todavía era pronto. Lo que Bella necesitaba era un poco de aire, y comentar algo acerca de lo que le acababa de contar sólo serviría para confundirla más.

La joven volvió al salón con el abrigo en la mano. Ruby la observó disimuladamente, conteniendo una sonrisa. Tal y como había supuesto, el vestido le sentaba como un guante. Iban a ser las reinas de la fiesta.

* * *

Llegaron a El Caldero Negro cuando la fiesta ya llevaba un rato empezada. Encontraron a Mary Margaret junto a la barra, tomando algo con David.

—¡Chicas! —saludó la princesa cuando ya estaban cerca, haciendo aspavientos con la mano.

—¡Hola, chicos! —saludó Ruby a su vez, dejando su cesta y su capa encima de la barra y sacudiendo su larga melena—. Mirad a quién he convencido para que viniera...

La pareja miró a Bella con ojos de sorpresa, y enseguida le sonrieron cálidamente.

—¡Bella, has venido! —exclamó Mary Margaret por encima del estruendo de la música—. Creíamos que Ruby no lo conseguiría.

—Buenas noches a los dos. Y sí, no me apetecía mucho al principio, pero después me he animado. Necesitaba salir un rato.

—Has hecho bien —contestó David, levantando su copa hacia ella—. Lo pasaremos en grande.

—Vamos a dejar las cosas en el guardarropa y enseguida volvemos. ¡Uuuh, vaya ambientazo! —dijo Ruby a la pareja, tomando a Bella de la mano e internándose entre la multitud.

No tardaron en regresar, haciendo que todo el mundo se girase a su paso. Bella y su vestido dorado eran la sensación. Al llegar junto a los Charming, a Mary Margaret se le abrió sola la boca, mientras que a David se le escapaba un silbido de alabanza.

—¡Dios mío, Bella! Estás guapísima —apuntó la princesa cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa.

—Gra... gracias —titubeó la chica, ruborizándose.

—¿A que sí? —se metió Ruby con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, satisfecha consigo misma por su _obra_—. Sabía que ese vestido le sentaría de maravilla.

—Nunca volveré a dudar de tu buen gusto, Ruby —rio Blancanieves, abrazando a David por la cintura.

Ruby alargó el brazo y se bebió de un trago lo que quedaba en el vaso de su amiga sin preguntar qué era, para después apuntar:

—Ahora, parejita, os dejamos. Me llevo a Bella a bailar.

—No... Ruby... —tartamudeó ella sin conseguir nada, pues pronto se vio arrastrada por su amiga hasta el centro de la pista.

* * *

Ya había perdido la cuenta del rato que llevaban bailando, cuando una voz conocida llamó su atención.

—¡Bella princesa, hola!

Al darse la vuelta, se encontró frente a frente con un pelirrojo guapísimo de ojos claros, sombrero y altas botas.

—Boots —dijo Ruby antes de que Bella pudiera reaccionar.

—Ruby —contestó él, inclinando levemente la cabeza, pero sin quitar los ojos del rostro de la joven. Había fruncido los labios, y daba la impresión de que su incipiente barba se había erizado—. ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que me concedieses este baile, princesa? —preguntó, girándose hacia Bella.

La joven estuvo tentada de mirar a Ruby para ver si contaba con su aprobación, pero un instante antes de hacerlo se dijo que no tenía que rendirle cuentas ni a su amiga ni a nadie, y que iba a aceptar ese baile.

—Sí, claro —respondió al fin, ofreciéndole a Boots su mano enguantada.

Él la tomó y se alejaron unos pasos de donde estaba la nieta de la Abuelita, que optó por volver a la barra junto a Charming y Blanca. Bella no vio ninguno de sus movimientos. Demasiado ocupada estaba intentando recordar la manera de respirar, que la mano del enfermero en su cintura le había arrebatado. Él la atrajo hacia sí hasta que ella tuvo que pegar la mejilla en su hombro. Se movían muy despacio, y Bella cerró los ojos. Al principio no podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunada que era por estar bailando esa canción con un chico tan guapo, pero pronto los pensamientos empezaron a mezclarse en su cabeza, y comenzó a olvidarse de Boots para pensar en otros brazos, unos que ya conocía, pero que era incapaz de recordar; unos que había empezado a imaginar tantas veces durante esa semana… La voz del pelirrojo la devolvió a la realidad.

—Estás verdaderamente preciosa con ese vestido, princesa —se había apartado unos centímetros de ella y él la miraba a los ojos con intensidad.

Bella se sintió incómoda. ¿Por qué la miraba de esa manera? ¿Y cómo debía responder ella a esa presión cada vez mayor en su espalda? ¿Debía dejarse llevar? Pero no… No podía… Rumpel… «_¿Rumpel? ¿A qué viene esto? Yo no… No tengo cuentas que rendirle a _Rumpel_. ¿Por qué me frena de esta manera pensar en él?_».

—Gracias —contestó, ruborizada.

Y volvió a pegarse a él para evitar que siguiese mirándola así, haciéndola sentir que estaba traicionando a alguien con el que no tenía la más mínima relación. La canción lenta dio paso a otras más animadas, y Bella acabó con los pies dando gritos agónicos.

—Perdona… Ya no puedo bailar más —le dijo al joven en un momento avanzado de la noche, acercándose a su oído para que pudiera oírla—. Creo que me voy a ir a casa ya.

—¿Tan pronto? —se lamentó Boots con gesto de pena—. Bueno, te acompaño.

Bella lo miró con sorpresa.

—No me mires así —dijo él, interpretando a la perfección su expresión—. ¿Crees que voy a dejar que te marches sola a esta hora? ¡Ni que estuviera loco!

Los ademanes dramáticos del chico divertían a Bella, y por eso aceptó su ofrecimiento.

—Voy a despedirme de Ruby y Mary Margaret —le informó, yéndose a continuación a donde estaban sus amigos charlando entre risas.

Al verla llegar, se giraron todos a ella.

—¡Hombre, la desaparecida! —exclamó Ruby, ya lo suficientemente contenta como para suponer que llevaba alguna copa de más—. Te traigo a una fiesta y me abandonas por un minino sarnoso…

—Lo que Ruby intenta decir —intervino Mary Margaret, silenciando a su amiga— es que se alegra de todo corazón de que lo estés pasando bien. Todos nos alegramos.

—Gracias —sonrió Bella—. Sí, me lo he pasado muy bien, pero estoy algo cansada. Me marcho ya. Sólo venía a despedirme.

—¿Ya? Bueno, al menos hemos conseguido sacarte un rato de casa…

—¿Y ahora te marchas? ¡Me abandonas doblemente! —se escuchó la voz de Ruby por detrás de Mary Margaret—. ¡Ten amigas para esto!

Bella soltó una carcajada.

—¿Estará bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes —dijo David—. Mary y yo la llevaremos a casa. ¿Quieres que te acompañe un rato hasta la tuya?

—No hace falta —respondió una voz a espaldas de Bella. La chica, junto con sus amigos, dirigió los ojos al emisor—. Yo la acompañaré.

John Boots se había acercado al grupo con su soberbio disfraz, que le daba aire de mosquetero, y su amplia sonrisa.

—Más vale que no le ocurra nada a Bella, Boots —advirtió el príncipe con tono bajo, entrecerrando los ojos—. Si no, me ocuparé de hacértelo pagar.

—Alteza, ¿me tenéis por un bribón? —contestó con tono burlesco el enfermero, mirándole a los ojos con reto.

—Mejor no te diré por qué te tengo… —repuso David, sonriendo irónicamente.

—Y no sólo la ira de Charming caerá sobre ti —se metió Ruby otra vez con voz pastosa, saliendo de detrás de Mary Margaret y apuntándolo con un dedo.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Por quién más debería echarme a temblar, _lobita_? ¿Por ti?

—¿Te crees muy gracioso, _Botas_? Pues entérate bien: ella es la chica de Gold.

Durante unos instantes, el aire se congeló en esa zona del pub. Los Charming miraban alternativamente a Bella, a Boots y a Ruby, tratando de predecir cuál de los tres reaccionaría primero.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó por fin el chico, volviéndose a Bella y haciendo que se girase también—. ¿Estás saliendo con Gold?

—Pues… Yo… —Bella titubeaba. ¿Qué debía decir? ¿La supuesta verdad o _su _verdad?—. Yo no…

—Bella estuvo saliendo con el señor Gold hasta hace… muy poco —comentó Mary Margaret para echarle un cable a la joven—. Pero hoy por hoy no están juntos.

Bella entendía esa respuesta. A fin de cuentas, a ella no le había contado lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza últimamente con respecto a _Rump_… al señor Gold. Era lógico que hubiera contestado eso para ayudarla. Por ello, lo tomó como una señal y respondió a su vez para dar más seguridad a sus palabras.

—Mary Margaret tiene razón. El señor Gold y yo tuvimos algo que… se rompió.

—Pero Ruby… —trató de aducir él.

—No todo se rompe con romper una relación —repuso Bella de manera incontestable.

Boots pareció sopesar lo que decía, hasta que terminó asintiendo.

—Bueno, trataremos de estar preparados para aguantar la ira del señor Gold si la hubiere. Como comprenderéis, no puedo permitir que una princesa regrese sola a su palacio.

Bella rio con encanto, llevándose una mano a los labios. ¡Qué peculiar manera de ganarse su simpatía! Parecía un personaje de cuento… O, bueno… lo era.

—Tened cuidado. Hook anda por ahí —apuntó Mary Margaret, mirando de lo más significativamente a Boots.

—Estaremos bien, Mary. Cuidaré de ella, de verdad —se comprometió el joven, adoptando una actitud seria por primera vez.

Todos se despidieron, y Bella y Boots abandonaron el pub. La noche había refrescado, por lo que Bella se arrebujó bien en su abrigo.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó él, atento.

—No, estoy bien.

Echaron a andar por la calle vacía, en silencio, en dirección a la casa de Bella. Iba cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Ni siquiera se percataron del coche negro que pasó por su lado en un momento determinado del camino. Ya estaban prácticamente en el portal de la chica. Los ocupantes del coche, sin embargo, sí los vieron a ellos.

—¿Ésa no era...? —empezó a preguntar Henry, que se había despertado hacía un rato, como si hubiera percibido la cercanía del pueblo kilómetros antes de llegar.

Emma lo detuvo con un suave pellizco en el brazo, negando levemente con la cabeza. Baelfire, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, se giró hacia ellos un momento, para después mirar a Rumpelstiltskin, que se había puesto rígido y sujetaba con excesiva fuerza el volante.

—¿Papá? —preguntó, fijando su mirada en los nudillos blancos de su padre.

—Todo está bien, Bae —respondió Rumpelstiltskin con voz ronca.

Y el coche continuó avanzando hasta perderse en las entrañas de la noche.

* * *

**Al final, este fic me está saliendo más largo de lo que esperaba, así que en lugar de dos capítulos, finalmente va a tener tres, que es lo que me parece más sensato.**  
**Debido a la poca repercusión que ha tenido el primer capítulo, me he pensado muy mucho si publicar el resto (continuarlo, tenía que hacerlo por una cuestión de necesidad vital, claro), pero aquí vuelvo, pesada como yo sola, a seguir intentando ganar vuestro beneplácito.**

**Gracias a todos los que lo habéis leído, y gracias dobles a quienes habéis dejado un comentario. Espero, en cualquier caso, que este segundo capítulo no os defraude. Publicaré el tercero, que está prácticamente terminado, en algo menos de una semana.**

**Hoy (mañana para mí) tenemos capítulo de OUAT, así que habrá que alegrarse de alguna manera (aunque a los Rumbellers nos toque echarnos a llorar y sufrir, como siempre).**

**Un abrazo,**

**L&S**


	3. III

III

A Bella le costó unos segundos entender qué estaba pasando. Todo había sido normal hasta ese momento: Boots la había acompañado hasta la puerta de su casa, ella lo había invitado a pasar y tomar un café, él había aceptado, ella había llevado la cafetera y dos tazas a la mesita del salón —después de poner cuidadosamente en la estantería la taza desportillada y la foto, tratando de que Boots no se fijara en ellas— y lo había servido... Y ahora se encontraba semitumbada en el sofá, con el pelirrojo inclinado sobre ella, besándola con suavidad. Con una de sus manos sujetaba su mejilla, mientras la otra acariciaba su cintura por encima de la tela dorada del vestido. Era muy guapo, eso ni quién lo dudara, pero ella no... ella no quería que pasara eso. Ella no _buscaba_ eso. No estaba preparada. Todo había ido demasiado deprisa, y no podía... Ella no... _Rumpel_... «_¿Otra vez? ¿De nuevo estoy pensando en él? Pero... pero..._». Fuera por lo que fuese, se dijo que no podía permitir que lo que estaba ocurriendo siguiera adelante.

—Espera —dijo con la respiración entrecortada, apartando a Boots de ella.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Va todo bien?

—No, no puedo... No quiero que esto vaya a más —hizo una pausa, apartándose un poco más de él—. Voy a pedirte que te marches.

El enfermero la miró, parpadeando muy rápido.

—¿He hecho algo mal? —no parecía el típico chico que preguntara esas cosas, por lo que Bella sintió aún más vergüenza y remordimiento.

—No, no, en absoluto. Has sido encantador conmigo. Ése no es el problema...

—Ah, ya —murmuró Boots, levantándose del sofá y colocándose la ropa—. El problema es él, ¿no? —mientras lo decía, movió la cabeza hacia la estantería donde reposaba la foto para que sus palabras pareciesen reforzadas. Al parecer, el chico veía mejor de lo que Bella pensaba.

—No he dicho que nunca pueda ser —se defendió, incómoda —. Es sólo que ahora...

—Ahora lo sigues queriendo... Ya.

Bella iba a responder que no, que se equivocaba, que se trataba de otra cosa, pero no encontró la voz para hacerlo. Boots cogió su chaqueta de una de las sillas con ademanes derrotados.

—No acostumbro a decir esto, pero... Si alguna vez cambias de idea, ya sabes dónde encontrarme —hizo una pausa—. Gracias por el café, de todos modos.

Y sin añadir nada más, se fue hacia la puerta y se marchó. Bella se quedó con la mirada perdida en el vacío durante un rato, pensando en por qué no le habría llevado la contraria cuando le había dicho que seguía queriendo al señor Gold. A _Rumpel_. Ella no lo quería... ¿no? Porque ni siquiera lo conocía. Y... Pero el único pensamiento con que la consoló su mente fue que tenía que terminar la taza. Esa misma noche.

Con bastante esfuerzo, por lo aparatoso del vestido y por su propio cansancio, se puso en pie y se fue a la habitación a cambiarse de ropa. De la reconstrucción restaba lo más difícil, el culmen de su trabajo. Ahí quedaría demostrada su habilidad o su torpeza.

* * *

Un sonoro golpeteo en la puerta cercano ya el medio día le hizo levantar la cabeza. No sabía cómo ni a qué hora de la madrugada —casi se arriesgaría a decir _mañana_— había terminado por quedarse dormida sobre la mesa. La taza estaba frente a sus brazos, por fin reconstruida. Fue a estirarse y se dio cuenta de que no había sido una buena idea no irse a la cama antes de caer rendida. Cada una de sus articulaciones gemía como un gatito recién nacido, y ella no sabía cómo ponerse para que dejase de dolerle todo.

—Ya voy —gritó con voz ronca, arrancándose a sí misma un arrebato de tos.

Fue hacia la puerta medio baldada, todavía maldiciéndose interiormente por haber sido tan inconsciente, y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio que en el umbral la esperaba Ruby, perfecta como siempre y sin síntomas de resaca. ¡Y ella, que no había bebido, estaba con la resaca de su vida! Se fijó en que a su amiga le faltaba el aliento. Claramente, había venido corriendo.

—¡Bella! —exclamó, presa de una gran excitación—. ¡Bella, está aquí! ¡Ha regresado!

La interpelada estuvo a punto de preguntar a quién se refería, pero su corazón ya había respondido antes de formular la pregunta.

—¿Está aquí? —salió por sus labios inconscientemente.

—¡Sí! Ha venido a comer a Granny's. En cuanto lo he visto entrar, me he escapado para avisarte.

Bella se sintió tentada de decir que no veía con qué motivo, pero tampoco se podía engañar a sí misma. La forma en que los escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo, o cómo le temblaban las piernas, no mentían. _Rumpel_ había vuelto... _Rumpel _había vuelto la noche que ella había terminado su taza. Tenía que ser una señal de que las cosas iban a ir bien cuando fuese a devolvérsela.

—No... no sé qué decir, Ruby —confesó, desbordada como estaba por la emoción—. Gracias por haber venido a decírmelo.

—De nada —respondió la nieta de la Abuelita, quitándole importancia al asunto con la mano.

Y sin esperar a que Bella la invitara a pasar, entró por su cuenta en el apartamento.

—Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora que lo sabes? —le preguntó desde la cocina, a donde había ido a coger un vaso de agua.

Bella la siguió rascándose la nuca, pensativa.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Todo es tan repentino... Anoche terminé la taza —acabó por comentar, mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, entonces ya no necesitas más excusa...

—Pero preferiría pensarlo antes de decidir nada —atajó Bella, saliendo de la cocina.

Llevaba puestos unos shorts y una camisa remangada que le quedaba grande y que no dejaba de resultarle familiar a Ruby. Se preguntó si ella misma se habría dado cuenta de quién había sido su anterior propietario o si simplemente la había cogido porque estaba inconscientemente cómoda con ella puesta. Como vio que sus preguntas la habían disgustado, decidió cambiar de tema antes de seguirla hasta el salón.

—¿Y qué tal anoche con Boots? —esbozó una sonrisa pícara al verla sentada en el sofá con la mirada perdida—. ¿Continuasteis la fiesta aquí?

Bella volvió en sí y la observó con expresión confundida. A los dos segundos reaccionó.

—No, no, bueno... Él... Estuvo a punto de pasar algo, pero...

—Tuvo un gatillazo.

—¡No! —exclamó Bella escandalizada—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tener esas respuestas?

—Porque era lo único que podría haber fastidiado la _fiesta_.

—Al parecer, no lo único —respondió, bajando la mirada a su regazo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Bella! ¿Fuiste tú la que no quiso? —preguntó la chica, llevándose una mano a los labios—. Que Boots no me caiga bien, no significa que no tenga ojos. Nadie habría dejado escapar una oportunidad así salvo tú. Y ahora no me digas que fue por...

—Mejor no lo repitas, Ruby.

—Bella —insistió Ruby—, esto es más serio de lo que pensaba...

La chica la miró con la inquietud reflejada en sus pupilas.

—Si no quisiste nada con Boots, ¿eso es que sientes algo por Gold?

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó con tono quejumbroso, llevándose las manos a la cabeza e internando los dedos entre las ondas de sus cabellos—. Ya no sé ni lo que siento. Estoy muy confundida.

—¿Que no sabes lo que sientes? ¡Por Dios, Bella, abre los ojos! Te has quedado en vela casi toda la noche para terminar _su _taza. Ya no es una cuestión de "no sé si me apetece o no...". Tienes que ir a verlo —concluyó la nieta de la Abuelita con determinación—. Hoy mismo.

Bella tragó saliva, admitiendo interiormente que tal vez su amiga tuviera razón. No podía seguir obviando de esa manera lo que le ocurría. Si no veía al hombre pronto, iba a perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Necesitaba tenerlo delante para así poder salir de ese ambiente de irrealidad en el que estaba sumida desde que _todo_ había sucedido. Era el único modo de alejar a sus fantasmas de una vez.

—No lo demores más, Bella.

—Ya...

—Nada de "ya", Bella, en serio... Hazme caso. Ve a verlo. Quítate de dudas. Ya sabes lo que hubo entre vosotros. Quizá sea verdad que el amor es la magia más poderosa, y que, por ello y a pesar de todo, tú... —se interrumpió, frunciendo los labios—. Tuya es la decisión, pero creo que sabes que llevo razón esta vez.

Mantuvo su mirada clavada en Bella, que a su vez miraba hacia su regazo, durante unos segundos más, pero después alzó su reloj para comprobar la hora.

—Bueno, tengo que volver al trabajo —dijo, dejando caer el brazo—. Como te he dicho, me he escabullido cuando la Abuelita no miraba. Me habré ganado un bonito sermón, y eso me parece suficiente por hoy.

Bella fue a disculparse, pero un gesto de su amiga la detuvo.

—De todas formas, y si al final me haces caso, no creo que Gold continúe en el restaurante cuando salgas a buscarlo. Te recomendaría que te dieras una vuelta por su tienda.

La joven asintió con gesto de agradecimiento. Ruby se abrochó el abrigo y se marchó hacia la puerta sin añadir nada más. La casa se quedó en silencio cuando el pestillo se cerró. Bella se había quedado inmóvil mirando a la pared que tenía enfrente, sumida en sus pensamientos. No se levantó hasta pasado un rato, y sus pasos la llevaron a la mesa desde donde la taza recién reparada la retaba a dejar de mirarla, y la foto de Rumpelstiltskin y ella la atormentaba con su evidente reflejo de amor. Se fue a paso ligero al cuarto de baño, dispuesta a darse una ducha, y, cuando salió, se vistió rápidamente. Ya preparada, volvió al salón. Iba a hacerlo: iba a ir a ver al señor Gold.

* * *

—Y ésta es mi tienda —dijo Rumpelstiltskin con un intento de voz alegre, haciendo un movimiento abarcador con el brazo.

Desde que había visto a Bella la noche anterior, y _tan bien _acompañada, no había dejado de sentir una quemazón de odio y amargura en el pecho. Con gusto se habría bajado del coche y habría molido a bastonazos al idiota con quien iba hacia su casa a esas horas de la noche. Llevaba un vestido que le resultaba familiar... ¿Habría ido a alguna fiesta?

—¿Trabajas aquí? —escuchó que decía Bae con sorpresa, devolviendo sus pies al suelo de su establecimiento.

—Sí, así es.

—¿Abandonaste definitivamente la rueca?

—Oh, sí... Aunque no del todo. Siempre tengo una conmigo. Me ayuda a olvidar.

—¿Olvidar qué?

Gold esbozó una sonrisa enigmática, evitando así el contestar a la pregunta de su hijo.

—La tengo —echó a andar por el lugar con Baelfire detrás de él— en la trastienda. Ven, te la enseñaré.

Y ambos desaparecieron tras la cortina que separaba los aposentos privados del prestamista del espacio de venta.

* * *

«_Aquí es_», pensó Bella, temblando de arriba abajo, parada frente a la puerta de la tienda de Rumpelstiltskin. Bajó la mirada a la cajita que tenía en la mano. La había encontrado rebuscando en uno de los armarios de su apartamento, y le había parecido perfecta para guardar la taza. Y ahora estaba allí... "Abierto", decía el cartel, así que él debía de estar dentro. «_Vamos, Bella. Esperar sólo le da ventaja al diablo_», se dijo, intentando infundirse ánimos. Cogió tanto aire como sus pulmones le permitieron y empujó la puerta, que a su vez hizo sonar una campanilla. Oyó cómo la puerta se cerraba a su espalda una vez dentro, y se quedó quieta, observando la gran cantidad de objetos curiosos que poblaban los estantes de la tienda. Escuchó voces en la parte de atrás, por lo que supuso que el señor Gold no tardaría en salir. De todos modos, no podía moverse de donde se había parado. Los nervios la tenían absolutamente paralizada.

* * *

—Alguien acaba de entrar —observó Rumpelstiltskin mirando hacia la cortina cuando oyó el tintineo de la campanilla—. Será mejor que vaya a ver de qué se trata. Espera aquí, hijo.

Baelfire asintió mientras veía a su padre alejarse apoyado en su bastón. Al quedarse sólo, acarició con la yema de sus dedos la rueda de la rueca. Era un objeto realmente extraordinario.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin se separó de su hijo maldiciendo por lo bajo. Quien quiera que hubiera entrado a esas horas en la tienda el mismo día que había llegado, justo cuando estaba disfrutando de un momento de inigualable armonía con Baelfire, estaba condenado a sufrir su ira. Atravesó la cortina con desgana, y su ira no hizo sino aumentar cuando no vio a nadie junto al mostrador. Tardó todavía unos instantes en mirar hacia la puerta, pero cuando lo hizo, su expresión cambió radicalmente. Su sorpresa fue tal que tuvo que apoyar la mano que tenía libre en uno de los estantes para no perder el equilibrio.

—Bella...

* * *

Acababa de pronunciar su nombre. Le había salido de manera inconsciente y anhelante, casi como un gemido de doloroso agotamiento. Bella seguía sintiendo que sus piernas eran de plomo, pero hizo un esfuerzo titánico por superar con pasos lentos la distancia que la separaba del mostrador y de él.

—Me dijeron que se había ido del pueblo.

«_¡Estupendo, Bella! Bonita manera de iniciar una conversación_», se maldijo interiormente, frunciendo levemente los labios.

—Así fue —contestó con aparente calma e infinita dulzura el señor Gold. Apenas podía creerse que Bella estuviera allí, frente a él, hablándole con tanta tranquilidad—. He estado fuera una semana. Tenía... cosas que hacer.

Disimuladamente, dirigió por un momento la mirada a su espalda.

—Sí... —dijo Bella, sintiéndose estúpida y muda.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó él con amabilidad.

No entendía qué hacía ella allí, pero iba a prolongar ese encuentro condenado a su fin todo lo que pudiera.

—Estoy bien. En el hospital me dieron el alta muy rápido.

—Me alegra oír eso.

—Gracias por preguntar.

—De nada.

Bella se mordió el labio, incómoda y nerviosa. ¿Cómo iba a decirle lo de la taza? De repente, le parecía que todo lo que había hecho era una estupidez sin sentido.

—¿Necesitas algo? ¿Has... recordado alguna cosa?

—No —contestó, quizás demasiado precipitadamente, pues un velo de tristeza opacó la mirada de Rumpelstiltskin—. No necesito nada —trató de reparar el daño improvisando que sólo se refería a la primera pregunta—. Es sólo... que le he traído una cosa.

Dicho esto, levantó su mano temblorosa y puso la cajita encima del mostrador. El señor Gold la miró con curiosidad, preguntándose de qué se trataría. ¿Era un regalo, acaso? ¿Bella, _su_ Bella, le había traído un regalo a él, a pesar de no recordar quién era? ¿Y eso qué demonios significaba? ¿Qué es lo que había pasado durante su ausencia para que Bella estuviese en ese momento ahí frente a él, cohibida y temblorosa, pero no aterrada como la última vez que se habían visto?

Antes de decidirse a abrirla, se atrevió a salir de detrás del mostrador y rodearlo para acercarse a ella, con la esperanza de que su acción no la asustara y provocara su huida. Sin embargo, pese a sus temores, Bella se mantuvo en su posición mientras el hombre se aproximaba a ella.

—¿Y esto?

—Pues es… Sólo quería…

¡Estúpidas palabras que no le salían! Él se había acercado y ella no… Se le había encogido el estómago, tenía la lengua pastosa y sentía un calor incomprensible, especialmente en las mejillas. Por suerte, él dejó de fundirla con su poderosa mirada llena de ternura, centrando su atención en la cajita. Observó que levantaba muy despacio la mano libre hacia ella, percibiendo, además, que le temblaba ligeramente el pulso. Quitó la tapa con cuidado y se inclinó sobre ella para mirar qué escondía dentro. Se llevó esa misma mano a la boca en cuanto lo hubo hecho, mudo por el asombro, sus ojos desorbitados. Parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma. Permaneció así durante unos instantes, hasta que, con una delicadeza digna de un conservador de museo, introdujo sus largos dedos y extrajo la taza desportillada, reconocible a pesar de las visibles grietas, cuidadosamente vuelta a su antiguo ser. La depositó con suavidad sobre el cristal del mostrador y la observó con ojos brillantes, visiblemente emocionado.

—Siento mucho lo que pasó, señor Gold. No tuve en cuenta lo importante que era la taza para usted, y quería…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque Rumpelstiltskin, habiéndose movido rapidísimo, la estrechaba en ese momento entre sus brazos. Bella no podía respirar, ni pensar, ni nada. Tenía la sensación de no haber dicho una palabra en siglos, y de ser incapaz de hacerlo a partir de entonces. Ella estaba en los brazos de _Rumpel_, como en la foto. Las piezas encajaban. Por primera vez en toda esa semana, dejó de estar confundida.

—Gracias —oyó que sollozaba el hombre junto a su oído, sin soltarla ni un ápice.

Bella cerró los ojos, con la mejilla apoyada en su hombro. Después subió los brazos y rodeó el cuerpo de Gold de la misma forma que él la rodeaba a ella. Estaba delgado, pero fibroso, y vestía con un exquisito gusto. Además, olía tan bien... Bella pensó que no quería que se rompiera nunca ese abrazo. El pecho de él temblaba, y ella quiso consolarlo con toda su alma. Aumentó la presión de sus brazos, y comenzó a mover una de sus manos arriba y abajo por su espalda, acariciándolo como quien calma a un animal asustado.

En un momento determinado, Rumpelstiltskin la separó de sí. Tenía las mejillas húmedas y parecía avergonzado, pero, aun así, no pudo contenerse de acariciar los brazos de Bella con sus manos antes de romper el contacto definitivamente.

—Discúlpame, no quería incomodarte —dijo, retirando la mirada.

—No me ha incomodado —contravino Bella, haciendo que los ojos de él volvieran a fijarse en los suyos.

Sonreía, y lo hacía de esa manera que Rumpel recordaba tan bien, de esa manera que lo enloquecía. No podía seguir soportando eso. Ella ahora saldría con John Boots y otros mucho más convenientes que él. Tenerla ahí delante mucho más rato supondría una tortura tan dolorosa que no sabía si podría aguantarlo. Quería abrazarla de nuevo, estrecharla contra sí, y besarla hasta que a ambos les dolieran los labios. Pero no podía. Ella ya no era ella. Ella ya no era Bella. Ella ya no era suya.

—Te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho —respondió al fin con la voz algo tomada—. No era necesario.

—No ha sido nada —«_¡Mentirosa!_», pensó después de decirlo.

Se quedaron en silencio. Tras el abrazo, poco más se podía añadir. Rumpelstilskin no sabía qué decir para que ella se marchara sin sonar demasiado brusco, y Bella no sabía qué decir para no tener que marcharse todavía.

—Bueno… Supongo que tendrás cosas que hacer, y te estoy entreteniendo más de lo que debería —optó por comentar el mago, tratando de aparentar una despreocupación que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

—En realidad, hay algo más que quería tratar con usted…

Se lo acababa del inventar, así que tendría que ir hablando sobre la marcha. Gold tragó saliva inapreciablemente.

—Te escucho.

—Es verdad que no recuerdo nada… de nosotros —empezó a decir, violenta—, pero Mary Margaret y Ruby me han contado toda la historia. O, bueno, todo lo que saben, al menos…

El hombre asintió con cuidado, sin intervenir todavía.

—Me dijeron que es un mago muy poderoso, y que si alguien podía ayudarme a recuperar la memoria, ése sería usted —Mary Margaret y Ruby no le habían dicho ni una palabra, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo nadie.

Los hombros de Rumpelstiltskin habían ido cayendo mientras la escuchaba. Empezó a negar con la cabeza. Así que se trataba de eso, ¿no? Todo el paripé… Lo único que ella quería era hacer un _trato_. Por eso había reconstruido la taza, para convencerlo más fácilmente. ¡Cómo si hiciera falta todo eso para que accediera a cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera!

—¿Puede hacer algo?

—Sólo hay una magia capaz de romper cualquier maldición…

—El Amor Verdadero... Un Beso de Amor Verdadero —terminó Bella con la mirada perdida.

Miró al hombre con vergüenza. ¿Ella acababa de decir eso?

—Así es —confirmó Rumpelstiltskin, intentando ocultar su sorpresa por la respuesta.

—Entonces, hay una manera...

—Eso no va a funcionar, me temo —repuso el hombre con mirada baja.

—¿Y cómo está tan seguro?

—Porque ya lo he intentado —respondió con amargura.

Bella se quedó callada.

—Para que el Beso de Amor Verdadero funcione, tiene que haber precisamente eso, amor verdadero, entre ambas partes, y en este caso… —no acabó la frase, apretando el mango de su bastón hasta que éste se le clavó en la palma de la mano.

¡Claro!, cuando él lo había intentado, el accidente acababa de tener lugar. Ella estaba totalmente perdida y aterrada. No sabía nada de su historia.

—Pero la última vez… —Bella no sabía cómo enfocar el tema para que fuese lo menos violento posible—. La última vez acababa de ocurrir todo, y yo estaba fuera de mí. Tal vez, si ahora…

—No —contestó Rumpelstiltskin con firmeza—, no puedes pedirme eso. Ése es un _trato_ que no estoy dispuesto a hacer.

—Es sólo un beso.

—Ése es el problema, querida… Que para mí no sería sólo un beso. No puedes pedirme que vuelva a intentar algo que trato de olvidar, cuando estoy seguro de que no va a funcionar. No soportaría volver a mirarme en unos ojos que no me reconocen.

—Pero…

—Es mi última palabra, Bella —la cortó—. Lo mejor será que te marches y rehagas tu vida. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien que te haga más feliz de lo que yo te hice mientras estuvimos juntos.

¿Y así acababa todo? ¿No que él la quería más que a nadie en el mundo? ¿Y la dejaba marchar así, negándole la posibilidad de recuperar algo que era suyo? ¡Pues vaya birria de Amor Verdadero que se había buscado! Ni siquiera iba a darle un beso. Algo que podría funcionar y devolver su vida a la normalidad, él se lo negaba. _Rumpel_ volvía a ser el señor Gold para ella, pero por propia elección esta vez.

—Adiós, Bella.

Tras decir esto, el hombre echó a desandar el camino que había recorrido para acercarse a ella. Se iba… Se separaba de ella de todas las maneras posibles. La abandonaba a su suerte. A partir de que este pensamiento se hizo patente en su cabeza, Bella se movió por únicamente impulsos. Él no podía marcharse, no cuando quedaba una posibilidad de que todo se resolviera. Alargó el brazo para agarrar la tela del hombro de su chaqueta y detuvo su avance poniéndose delante de él. El hombre la miraba confundido, descolocado, como si no supiera muy bien cómo reaccionar, como si no se esperara lo que acababa de pasar, y Bella se aprovechó de ello. A fin de cuentas, no era más que un beso. Colocó ambas manos bajo sus mandíbulas y juntó sus labios con los de él, que no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Se quedó rígido, con los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de reanudar el funcionamiento de su cerebro, pero en vano. Bella lo estaba besando _por propia iniciativa_. Bella, que ni lo recordaba ni lo quería. Esa chica a la que ya no conocía. Quiso romper el beso, gritarle que cómo se atrevía a usarlo con tal impunidad siendo él quien era, pero sus ojos se fueron cerrando paulatinamente. Iba a apartarla de sus brazos, pero empezó a corresponder a su beso, pues tras haber probado los labios de Bella, nada había vuelto a saberle igual. Renunciar así a semejante regalo de los dioses era algo que ni se le pasaba por la cabeza en esos momentos. No supo cuánto duró el beso, pero sí que si se hubiera prolongado un poco más, habría sido capaz de levantar a Bella en brazos y hacer que rodeara su cintura con las piernas. Se separaron lentamente, los labios palpitantes, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

¡Lo había hecho! ¡Lo estaba besando! Qué labios tan cálidos tenía… La piel de su cara era suave, frente a lo agreste de John Boots, y olía de una manera que la volvía loca. Y si no funcionaba, bueno… Sólo era un beso. En un primer momento pensó que él la apartaría y se enfadaría con ella por contravenir su voluntad, pero se había quedado inmóvil, como paralizado. Ella había decidido seguir insistiendo, aunque no pasara nada, porque tal vez… Y entonces, justo cuando él había comenzado a corresponder a su beso, empezó a sentirlo… Su estómago había dado un vuelco, sí, pero eso se debía únicamente a la respuesta de él. Sin embargo, pasaba algo más. Su cabeza había empezado a arder, como sometida a una importante presión. Apretó los párpados por la impresión, pero no rompió el beso con Rumpel. Estaba funcionando, algo se lo decía… De repente, un cúmulo de imágenes, todas vistas a la vez, como a través de un aleph, se hicieron visibles en su mente: la guerra de los Ogros, el castillo, las cortinas, la taza desportillada —«_¡Oh, Dios mío! La taza…_»—, la rosa, el espejo, Regina, el beso, la mazmorra, la taberna, Dreamy, el Yaoguai, Mulán, el príncipe Phillip, Regina, la torre, Hook, la maldición, la sección de enfermos mentales, Regina, Jefferson, el señor Gold, Rumpel, Rumpel, ¡RUMPEL! Un rayo de luz recorrió todo su cuerpo, erizando hasta el último poro de su piel. Su corazón empezó a latir tan deprisa que pensó que se le saldría del pecho. Mientras ella experimentaba todo esto, el beso se había ido haciendo más profundo. El hombre la había agarrado por la cintura y casi la devoraba. Su emoción era tan inmensa que apenas podía respirar. Recordaba… ¡lo recordaba todo! El beso se prolongó unos instantes más, hasta que los labios de Rumpel empezaron a aflojar la presión. Se separaron con un ruido sordo, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Bella temía que, al abrirlos, todo se desvaneciera. A ambos les faltaba el aliento. La chica entreabrió los párpados y vio que él mantenía cerrados los suyos. Él, su hombre, su amor verdadero… Fue tan plenamente consciente en ese momento de lo mucho que lo amaba, que se sintió abrumada. Sus manos todavía sujetaban su rostro, por lo que las deslizó suavemente para acariciarlo.

—Rumpel… —susurró con apenas una pizca de voz.

Las mandíbulas del hombre se crisparon. La verdad acababa de abrirse paso en su cerebro, pero no podía ser… La entrada de la luz por entre sus pestañas le hizo ver borroso durante un instante, pero enseguida pudo fijar sus pupilas en las de la joven frente a él. _Rumpel_, ¿había dicho? En cuanto sus ojos entraron en contacto, se dio cuenta de que era verdad: _su_ Bella había vuelto.

—Bella…

Ella soltó una risa nerviosa por el tremendo alivio que sentía. Él volvió a besarla: besos rápidos y fieros, rebosantes de felicidad.

—Ha funcionado… —repetía sin cesar Rumpelstiltskin, atónito por lo ocurrido—. Pero, ¿cómo?

—Tonto… —repuso Bella con media sonrisa—. ¿Acaso lo no ves? Nuestra historia, lo que Mary Margaret y Ruby me contaron, y todo el asunto de nuestra taza, habían hecho que empezara a enamorarme de ti de nuevo. Por eso ha funcionado el beso, porque en mi yo desmemoriada comenzaba a florecer un tierno amor por ti.

Rumpel la abrazó de nuevo, deseando no tener una rodilla maltrecha para poder levantarla en volandas como en el Castillo Oscuro y dar vueltas con ella en el aire.

—Amor mío —dijo el hombre una vez volvieron a separarse—, he estado a punto de darme por vencido. Perdóname… —hizo una pausa—. Pero anoche te vi tan bien acompañada, que no quise…

—¿Anoche?

—Sí, llegamos al pueblo de madrugada y nos cruzamos contigo —explicó, conteniendo los celos—. Ibas con uno de los enfermeros del hospital… Boots, creo que se llama.

—Sí, iba con él. Se ofreció para acompañarme a casa.

—Claro, ¡qué conveniente! —espetó el hombre con amargura.

—Pero da lo mismo, porque no pasó nada entre nosotros, Rumpel —aseveró Bella, mirándolo a los ojos—. Podría haber pasado, pero no pasó. Como te he dicho, ya había empezado a quererte.

Rumpelstiltskin sonrió con una profunda ternura mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Sus ojos brillaban por la humedad que la emoción había traído consigo.

—No te merezco, Bella. No merezco que me quieras.

—Ya te dije en una ocasión —repuso ella con convencimiento— que cuando encuentras algo por lo que merece la pena luchar, nunca te rindes. Y tú eres eso para mí, Rumpel —terminó, acompañando a sus palabras de un suave beso.

El hombre la abrazó con fuerza, ahogando un sollozo, pero Bella lo separó de sí bruscamente.

—¡Baelfire! —exclamó, como víctima de una revelación repentina—. Por eso has estado fuera una semana, ¿no? Has estado buscando a tu hijo.

—Así es.

—¿Y? —preguntó ansiosa.

—Lo he encontrado, Bella —respondió triunfal, rebosante de emoción por los cuatro costados, con una voz tan dulce que la joven tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no derretirse ahí mismo—. He encontrado a mi Bae.

* * *

**Por mi dios supremo (_véase _"Menéndez Pidal") os juro que pensaba actualizar el domingo, pero no he podido resistirme. Total... ¡de perdidos al río! Este capítulo llevaba una semana casi escrito y ya me quemaba las manos. Siento mucha curiosidad por saber qué os parece. ****Todo ello me obliga a añadir que éste sí es el último, por lo cual, si os defrauda, se demostrará que soy un fracaso fracasado, y no volveré a subir nada más. En cualquier caso, hacédmelo saber, por favor.**

**Gracias a quienes habéis dejado comentarios de ánimo y alabanza. Me interesará especialmente conocer vuestra opinión. Y también la de todos los que hayáis leído en el anonimato y sintáis el impulso amable de dejarme unas palabras. Se agradecen comentarios de todo signo (positivo o negativo), lo prometo, y trataré de contestaros lo mejor que sepa.**

**En fin, sólo me queda despedirme. Gracias a todxs una vez más.**

**Un abrazo,**

**L&S**


End file.
